creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctuary
An: For ROTK"s contest, I decided to revist some old ideas I had. As usual, takes place in Manvadrasia They say war never truly changes, and looking at all of the people in my mother's little hospital I can say with out a dout that it's purpose never changed. We lived right in the center of a bloody conflict between Ivore and Casdonia, men from both sides often came over to our clinic. They called our little village "Sanctuary", as it was the only safe haven between the two warring sides. But that didn't save my mother... My mother told me, as angels, it was our job to help people, no matter who it was. She was very good at that, she could have a man on the brink of death right back up in only a a few minutes. That abillity made her wanted as a field medic by Casdonia, but she refused, saying that she wanted to stay and help our town. My mother was the only one there who could help the people, as they only had basic first aid instead of healing magic. Then, one day, she helped out the wrong person. A man came in from the west, looking like he would kneel over at any moment. He was human, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The people of the villiage helped get him into the clinic, and of couse she was there, and set to work immeditly. I was 15 at the time, still training to be a healer like my mother. I always watching her work whenever I could. She placed a hand over his chest as golden light flowed from her palm, it wrapped around the man and his wounds slowly started to heal. I stayed quiet through the whole affair, trying not to interrupt her concentration. He looked to be around my age, though the steel armor he was wearing had made it hard to tell at first. He wasn't wearing a helmet, though I didn't mind that part at that age as it allowed me to see his face with it's chisled features, like a statue. I had my first crush at that moment. I silently childed myself for focusing more on him than on my mother's healing. "Thank you ma'am," he said as he tried to stand up. He failed, ending up falling on the floor, I rushed over and helped him up, putting him back on the bed. "Thank you, Arina." My mother said, then turned to the man, putting on a stern look. "Young man, I know you are all in a rush to return to your superiors, but you will need to take it slow for a few seconds." "No, no need to worry about that." he said gulmly getting into a sitting position. "I need to get a message to your town." "Really?" I got a glint in my eye, I always loved stories like this, a brave hero faithfuily fulfilling his, no matter what got in his way. ""Yah, it's important, well, obviously it's important. Anyways, I need to see the mayor or whatever kind of leader immedietly." "Why? What's the message?" "Arina!" my mother snapped. The man shrugged. "It's okay If she knows about it, considering it will affect all of you anyways. He took a deep breathe. "A Casdonian Military General who calls himself Formosus Jackson, damn that's a mouthful, is planning to take this town and use it as a base of operations. according to the report, he's planning to use the town as bait for retreating Ivorian soildgers, forcing a battle here." "Why?" My mother asked. "This town has no real benefits to any side, it's why we've remained neutral for so long." "From what my superiors told me, he's a glory-hound. He just wants to impress his bosses, probably make it sound like major victory." "I see," My mother said. "I can't believe Casdonia would have someone like him on their side." The man shrugged. "Wars aren't exactly black and white," He managed to get up. "Anyways, I'll have to go tell whoever's in-charge around here. Do you know of any place to stay?" My mother bowed her head. "Sorry, the nearest Inn is in the next town over-" "He could stay with us!" I blurted out. They both looked at me for a few seconds. "Really, that would be kind of you, if of course your mother agrees." My mother thought about it. "Yes, that will be all well and fine." The man nodded. "Alright then," he smiled at me, and I was fairly sure I was blushing. My mother looked at me with a strange expression that said. "We'll take about this later." ---- She told me that I was being far to hasty with my crush. "Mother, it's not like that!" I exclaimed. It was exactly like that, and she knew it. "I understand your interest in him," she replied. "still, you should know that he can't stay. He's a courier for the Ivorians, he may die soon after he leaves if he's not careful." Category:Manvadrasia